


But Tell of Days in Goodness Spent

by AloysiusLi



Series: Of This Their Desolation [1]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, M/M, Points of View
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloysiusLi/pseuds/AloysiusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>设定于Armand与Louis初识时期（亦即Lestat被Louis和Claudia抛弃的时期）,Armand的故事，他对Louis的情感变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Tell of Days in Goodness Spent

**Author's Note:**

> 此文属于Of this their desolation系列，标题均取自拜伦的诗。  
> 好久以前写的，想着既然写了就放上来呗就放上来了……  
> Disclaimer:我一无所有，并且也不打算拥有些什么(我知道Anne禁过同人但是还是忍不住，抱歉了抱歉了Anne大妈）。

Jack

Jack皱起眉头扫了一眼手中的信封，很多次了，每次都是这样的一个信封，材质非常好，但却-事实上-似乎是上世纪才流行的旧式样。字迹洋洋洒洒十分华丽和夸张。这无疑是令他更加讨厌写信人的另一理由。

每隔一个月就会有这样的一封信寄过来，地址是皇家大道上一幢几年前就被烧尽并且再也没有人来搭理过的房子。巧的是门口的信箱却没有被一同烧毁，于是每一次Jack都把信扔进信箱里，明知这是绝不会有人来拿信的。然而他才不想理那么多，并且信封上并未写明寄信人地址，这实在是个好借口。

信箱里的信日渐积累，信落到底部的过程越来越悄无声息。实际上，Jack越来越不耐烦了。

终于信都不能顺畅地塞到信箱里去了。Jack恼怒地把自行车靠到墙边，过去查看那灰尘铺满的箱子。

它居然根本就没有上锁，他打开后盖，里面一沓信封滑了出来，散落在地上乱七八糟的。

Jack将最新的一封信扔到信堆的最上面，转身走向了他的自行车。按规定这些信应该被带回邮局，然而首先这也没有如何用处，其次他并不想让他的行装更沉重。

他骑上自行车， 拿起下一个信封看了看，继续向前出发了，完全没有注意到街角的一双眼睛正静静注视着他。

那是一个面色苍白的年轻人，他轻轻走过去，低头看看那一地的乱糟糟的信封。他伸手把它们划到一起，整理了一下，又侧身去查看了一下信箱，那里边剩余的一两封也被一起拿走了。

Armand

他很久之前就听说了这两个新来的吸血鬼。一个黑头发的男人带着一个金发的娃娃吸血鬼。其他人曾指出他们都非常美丽。

都是年轻的吸血鬼。他想到，非常有可能，就是Lestat的两个孩子。

他暗暗观察着那两个人。

那真是美丽的一对，父亲和女儿，完美的情人。他想到，她们也许会想将她投入火里的，她们会对她的生动表情与娇巧容貌嫉妒不已。

Lestat的爱人，奇异，非常奇异的吸血鬼。那太神奇了。一个表情如此丰富，充满生气的吸血鬼，眼睛里那么温柔善良的神气，深处燃烧着强烈的情感。

让人感到无可自拔的吸引力，他可是回想那些信了。

Armand突然感到一阵空洞。他拒绝那是一种害怕的想法，更不想去考虑那究竟是在怕什么。

他们果然来了他远远地观察着。只是神奇。对于一个吸血鬼何以会保有那样强烈的人类情感。年轻的男人脸上非常直白地表现出同情与痛苦。绿色的眼珠闪闪发光。

而他果然听到了早已料到的问题。Armand平静地讨论着那些早已离他远去的探问。他自多年以前就开始把年轻时的记忆封闭起来，不去碰触。

然而他感受到了漩涡，想要把他拽下去。它的边缘翻涌无声，中心有力地旋转着，简直令人恶心。

而他美丽惊人的女儿则是令人惊叹。柔软的外表下可怕的内心，致命的诱惑与残酷：正像她的另一个父亲。

他们无声地交流，女孩咄咄逼人，然而Armand，作为一个历经四百多年的老人，他无疑对她来说太过强大。但他惊异于她的话。

你要夺走他。

他的心脏不会跳动，他的血液并不会循环于他的体内，他一无所有。然而现在好像连那些可怜的装饰品兼填充物都被人揪走了。

我的确是。

Armand认为自己可以或者至少，比较有资格去自以为了解那个娃娃吸血鬼。无法长大的可怕痛苦。无法独立生存是致命的这也是千年以来法规所考虑的。

贪婪的小孩子，但这贪婪完全值得原谅。作为一个生存能力残缺的6岁孩子，她不得不紧紧抓住照料她的人。她依赖她的保护人，因为她要生存。而目前的保护人又太过温柔宠溺。

他自己，确切的说也还是个孩子，17年的人类生活，稍微好那么一点。勉强生存，勉强成功。却一直那么可怜，无所归依。

他嘲笑着自己的可悲与可怜。几百年了，试图揪住每一个鲜活的陪伴。渴求生命。他总是尽其所能试图感受到生命，尽管从未成功。

他们走了。

他的目光追随者他们。他知道自己将要得到他。这是必须的。每一分每一秒流逝时，他都更强烈地确信这一点。

我们对彼此是多么的契合。

他永远都无法抛弃那些天真的幻想。可笑，可悲。

他一次又一次地以为自己终于找到归宿，一次又一次地被伤到血肉模糊。然后一次又一次地被迫复原得完好如初。

这一点都不能算作他的错，有时Armand想。17年真的太少了。太贫乏，太微薄。他降生于世400多年，却仅仅活过17岁。

存在即理由。他们的存在即是他们可以存在的理由。这一切都无关紧要罢了。不死的怪物是可怕的，因为没有生命（即便是已腐烂的生命）可以忍受孤独。

有时候他发现自己在无意识地模仿着自己人类时代的主人。这更加显示了他的可悲。他的圈养的人类孩子。

他摸索着生存。

Jack

那些信都没有了。也许是被人扫走了。他并不想深究，既然又可以把信塞进信箱里了。近些日子里他总是喜气洋洋的，他的孩子就快要出生了。他迫不及待地想要回家，也许仅仅是盯着他美丽的妻子看着，那也够好了。

Armand

他无疑是恶毒的。并且他深知这一点。

合理地利用一切永远都不会错。

Claudia是多么地美丽又狡猾，他利用她除掉她自己。可怜的小娃娃，一无所有。简直像当年作为一个人类孩子的他面对那些贩子一样，毫无招架之力。

看到Lestat是诡异的，就如同看到他自己血肉模糊的尸体，他知道自己是恶毒的。但是没办法，他必须为自己着想。

而Louis，Louis必须是他的。他们得拯救彼此。

计划进行得很顺利。因为只有Louis是重要的，所以没有过失。

直到后来他才发现。

直到后来他才发现。

为了将Louis禁锢在身边，Lestat创造了Claudia。为了将Louis禁锢在身边，Armand毁灭了Claudia。然而自始至终，他们都失败了。

这其实实在应该怪Lestat。他向来不会选择雏儿。Louis本不应该成为他们中的一员。

Louis是这么的不合宜。他是Armand见过的所有吸血鬼中最特别的一个。当你活得久了，你会发现自己越来越没有生气，麻木不仁。这世上有许多行尸走肉般的吸血鬼，也许包括他自己在内。然而Louis将永不会成为这其中的一个。他对自己的存在的憎恶，令人惊奇地保证了他的鲜活，他的独一无二，他的永恒的吸引力。

再没有任何一个吸血鬼如此地憎恨他自己的黑暗礼物。怨恨的人都化为灰烬了。Louis，在他寻求安慰的路上-爱或者安息-他命定地总是失败。

Armand最终不可避免地放弃。正如他此前所做过的千百次一样。

Jack

这个月居然没有那个惯常的信。这实在不正常。然而也没什么关系。少浪费一点精力总不是坏事。以后他必须都更加卖力地赚钱了。他的女儿，每次想起她他总不免要露出微笑，现在开始长大了，前些天，他第一次听到“爸爸”这个熟悉又生疏的咿呀学语。怪不得人们对于头生子总是有着特殊的感情，这种第一次的欣喜与安慰，是没有经历过的人永远无法理解的。他微笑着，开始去寄送这个清晨的第一封信。浅金色的美丽的阳光静静地，毫无偏私地，洒在每一个角落。

 

-FIN-


End file.
